


Unwanted Attention

by TheDragonsKnight



Series: FFXIV Write 2019 [20]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Post-Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonsKnight/pseuds/TheDragonsKnight
Summary: Never test the loyalty of Katsum to Aymeric, for this married woman does not play around.





	Unwanted Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #24 for the FFXIV Write 2019

“Well, it is certainly good to hear that all is going well here on the First,” Katsum smiled and sat back in her chair, looking around at the rest of the Scions. They all sat in the Crystarium cafe, gathered around a table enjoying a meal and drinks, “It seems like it has been forever since the last time we have had the time to all sit together and just talk.”

“Indeed,” Thancred swirled his mug around and smirked, “For some of us, it has been even longer than that.” Katsum rolled her eyes at him as he lifted the mug to have another sip.

Alphinaud thought for a moment, “Come to think of it, when was the last time we all gathered together like this?”

“A good point actually. Perhaps the alliance meeting when Doma first joined the Eorzean discussions? Even then, Urianger was not in attendance,” Alisaie pondered.

“You surprise me. You truly do not remember?” Y’shtola smiled, “I remember perfectly when the last time was, and I shall never forget it.”

“When?”

“It was Katsum and Ser Aymeric’s wedding of course.”

At the mention of the day, Kat’s ears fell back bashfully, looking down in her cup as she smiled.

“I remember that day mine self,” Urianger nodded, looking at Katsum, “You and Ser Aymeric looked so very happy that day. ‘Tis the first time I think I have ever thou smile as broadly as you did that day.”

A light dusting of a blush covered the Miqo’te paladin’s cheeks as she nodded, “I often think of that day, and just how wonderful it all was.”

“I know I myself have never seen a wedding, but I have read about them,” Ryne spoke up, “Oh but I wish I could have seen yours, Katsum. You must have looked beautiful in your wedding dress.”

“_She surely was,_” Midgarsormr appeared on Katsum’s shoulder, munching on a sweet tart he’d grabbed off of the table, “_No daughter of man has ever looked so brilliant._”

“Midgardsomr, of all the times that you compliment me, must it be this?”

The little Father of Dragons nodded sassily, “_I am only stating facts_.”

“Excuse me, my lady,” Katsum turned to see a young Elezen, or Elven she guessed being they were on the first, waiter standing behind her. SHe noticed she was fidgeting, like she was nervous which caught the woman’s attention, “Begging your pardon, miss. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“Oh, not at all. What can I do for you?”

“The gentlemen over there had me bring this to you,” She set down a tall glass in front of Katsum that was filled with a reddish colored liquid that immediately spoke of alcohol. She justed it was a kind of wine judging by the glass, and her eyes narrowed. “They also wished for me to give you this,” She held out a single red viola with a shaking hand and Katsum took it with a sigh, smiling at the girl to try and calm her nerves.

“Thank you, dear. Can you tell which “gentlemen” it was that sent you over here?” The girl nodded and glanced back towards the main bar. Katsum followed her eyes to see two men, a Hyur(Human) and a Miqo’te(Mystel) grinning over at her with a twinkle in their eyes that she knew very well. Katsum frowned and looked back at the girl, “I am sorry you were made to bring over these things in such an awkward situation.”

She noticed the girl sighed and slumped her shoulders, “Oh, I thought you’d be angry with me. Most ladies are when I have to do these things.”

Katsum shook her head, “No, not at all, dear. You are the poor messenger, not the writer itself. Thank you for bringing these things, though if they ask again, please tell them I said no thank you.”

The girl nodded and curtsied with a smile before turning back to her duties. Katsum turned back to the Scions and sighed, “Same ones, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is. Their aura is exactly the same as the last time we came up here,” Y’shtola grinned, “You have admirers.”

“I always seem to,” Katsum groaned, “Though I am unsure for what. My strength, my good relations, or my money.”

“Because it couldn’t _possibly_ be because of your looks,” Alisaie teased, shaking her head, “You are so humble it hurts sometimes.”

Katsum shrugged and smiled.

“Incoming,” Thancred whispered, and Katsum’s hair stood on end as she heard their footsteps.

“Good evening, Lady Warrior of Dark-”

“Do not call me that,” With her stoic expression returned, her gaze narrowed as she turned in her chair to the two men, “You may call me Warrior of the Night, but not ‘Darkness’, thank you. Or just call me Katsum as it is far easier to say.”

The Mystel man grinned and his ears twitched playfully, “Very well, good evening Katsum then. Did you enjoy the drink we sent over?”

She glanced at the untouched glass of wine and pushed it away from her with a finger, smiling up at them pointedly as she answered, “It was kind of you, but I am not one who enjoys to drink, thank you. I only will have a glass every once in a while with my husband.”

She heard Midgardsomr chuckle on her shoulder between the bites of tart he took. She had hoped this was dissway the two men and make them leave her, especially with the knowledge that she was married. However, only the Human man seemed to be deciding to step back. The Mystel man only leaned closer.

“Oh come now, one drink won’t hurt. I’m sure your husband wont mind a lovely lady like you having a drink and a nice evening.”

“I can assure you, he would.”

“Well, he’s got good taste then. A strong woman like yourself doesn’t need saving from anyone or anything. And beautiful on top of that only makes you all the better.”

“Are you really flirting with a married woman?”

“What, its not like he’s here, is he?” He gestured at Thancred and Urianger, “Is he the one of those gentlemen there?”

Katsum glared at him, her ears flattened angrily, “No.”

“Is he here in the city?”

“No, he is back home.”

“Ahh, back home,” He grinned and leaned closer, “Then what’s the harm? What he won’t know wont hurt him? Come spend some time with us-”

“I would advise you to step away and leave before you regret it, sir.” Katsum spat, losing her patience. Any man who dared question her loyalty to Aymeric would suffer for it.

“And..if I say no?” The man’s ears and tail twitch again playfully, thinking he was so clever. It was then that all of the Scions backed their chairs up in unison, Thancred pulling Ryne’s chair back with him as they moved away, taking what they wanted of their meals and drinks with them. The rest of the cafe had gone quiet as well, all looking at the exchange.

Katsum sighed and gently pushed her chair back and stood to her feet slowly. The man followed her, staying close like he was before, not listening to the warnings of his friend.

“I shall only say this one more time,” In an instant, Katsum grabbed the man by his collar and lifted him off of his feet despite the fact that he was a few inches taller than her. His playfulness instantly turned to fear as he stuttered, but Katsum interrupted him as she glared at him and whispered, “You are bothering me with your unctuous flirting and I am tell you to leave now, before you _regret it._” Midgardsormr hissed from her should, lifting his wings and swiping his tail in agreement with his Miqo’te lady.

The man nodded profusely, “Alright! Alright! I get the picture! I’m sorry, just please let me go!”

She let him down, but his knees gave out and he fell into the other man who caught him. They both looked at Katsum fearfully before scurrying off and Katsum sat back down with a satisfied smile.

Y’shtola shook her head and laughed, pulling her chair back up, “What is it with these over confidentmen these days? First Magnai, and now those two…I must say, be happy you found a knight so handsome to wave in their faces that they may not have you.”

“Indeed,” Katsum mused, shaking her head, “Also, Midgardsormr, you don’t look as terrifying when you have a tart clutch in your claws, did you know that?”

“_I care not. ‘Tis only sweets I care about right now._”


End file.
